1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caddy, and more particularly, a caddy for toting cleaning tools on a trash pail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for tool holders have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,894,748, Published/Issued on Jul. 15, 1975, to Ratcliff teaches a cart for transporting and storing garden implements having extended thin handles and head portions, such as hoes, rakes, shovels, and the like along with providing a carrier for containers of the type used for leaf and grass cuttings, all of such containers and implements being readily available on the cart with the cart provided with wheels for the easy rolling of the cart about the supporting surface from point to point for utilization, the cart being readily folded in a compact manner for storage and shipping purposes.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,350,366, Published/Issued on Sep. 21, 1982, to Helms teaches a manually propelled lawn and garden cart comprised of a bottom storage box and an open frame securely fastened to the top of the bottom storage box, means to support lawn and garden tools in the open frame and the bottom storage box, preferably by tubes fastened between holes in a cross piece at the top of the open frame, and a similar cross piece which is the top of the bottom storage box. Wings are pivotably attached between extensions to the bottom storage box and the open frame. The wings have brackets attached to them which receive a trash bag bracket pivotably attached to the open frame near its top so as to hold the lawn and garden cart in a stable position. An adjustable leg is attached to the bottom of each wing which may be adjusted so as to touch the ground when the lawn and garden cart is placed in a horizontal position so that the adjustable legs, together with wheels attached to the bottom storage box, form a 4 point support. A back box attached to the open frame has side brackets attached to it to receive pivots attached to a handle. The lawn and garden cart may be stored in a very small space in an upright position by closing the wings, adjusting the adjustable legs and placing the handle in an upright position.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,475,660, Published/Issued on Oct. 9, 1984, to Cain teaches a caddy for janitorial cleaning supplies in which a pair of compartmented supply-receiving units are supported in vertically spaced relation on a sheet-form standard capable of suspension by hooks from a circular or rectangular trash dolly as well as being capable of suspension from a manual carrying handle supported from the hooks. The caddy is additionally capable of standing erect on a floor to facilitate handling of multiple supplies in a janitorial service area.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 6,260,865, Published/Issued on Jul. 17, 2001 to Yacobi et al. teaches a tool holder for at least one tool having a working end and a handle. The tool holder comprises a gripping device for the handle of the at least one tool, a base for supporting the working end of the at least one tool, and a substantially vertical structural support connected to the gripping device and the base for supporting the gripping device vertically upward from the base. The base includes an irregular surface for contacting an edge of the working end of the at least one tool, thereby restricting movement of the working end of the at least one tool along the base.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 7,168,714, Published/Issued on Jan. 30, 2007, to Gibbs teaches a lawn and garden implement caddy that is useful for storing and transporting various implements, including long handled tools, hand tools and containers, useful in lawn and garden care. The caddy has a wheeled base with a front area having a container platform and a rear area that supports the head portion of the long handled tools. A central support interconnects the base with the top support and provides a plurality of shaped members that form a lower container enclosure and support the top support frame. The center support also includes a mechanism for supporting a lower container on or above the container platform. The top support frame forms a container enclosure in the front and a series of openings in the back configured to receive the handle end of the long handled tools. With the caddy, a lawn care worker can efficiently and effectively care for a lawn or garden.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for tool holders have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.